


Seducing the Savage Beast

by thatpandabitca



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, F/M, FF, Graphic Sex, Other, beastiality, fm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpandabitca/pseuds/thatpandabitca
Summary: The courier finds herself strangely attracted to a beast.





	Seducing the Savage Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the probably horrible grammar and possibly spelling. I typed this in a frenzy on my phone. I think I got all the mistakes but there may still be some. 
> 
> I don't know if anyone will ever read this story but thank you if you do.
> 
> Oh and I apologize in advace if this is a hit and you have to wait a bit for the next chapter.

It was an already unbearably hot morning but the Courier found herself smiling . She mentally replayed the plan she had for Benny's death over again, taking notes. Her plan was perfect. He would pay dearly for shooting her in the head. The Courier was headed back to the Lucky 38 to drop off a few things she didn't need and to maybe get some sleep. She hadn't really had more than a few hours in the past week and she was exhausted. As she jogged along her perky C cup breasts bounced playfully in her Vault-tec jumpsuit. Soon she realized her nipples were rubbing against the fabric inside. She found her mouth forming into a grin. The feeling it gave her made her tingle and soon she found herself getting wet. _Darn_ , she thought. _Hopefully no one will notice._  Panting she reached the Eastside gate and pushed her way inside. She found her way to the Strip without incident for once and made her way to the Lucky 38. The sight of all the drunk NCR made her chuckle. "It's always the new recruits,"she thought. She pushed her way into the Lucky 38 and made her way to the elevator.Punching her floor's button she waited for the cab to go up. _Ugh,_ she moaned internally. _The jumpsuit is getting a little cold in the crotch area._ That just means she'll have to be naked which was fine by her. Finally the elevator reached her floor. She pushed the doors open to her penthouse suite and headed straight to the bedroom. There she removed her armor and peeled off her wet jumpsuit. She felt much better naked. Looking at herself in a mirror she admired her body. First she admired her face. Big green eyes outlined by long lashes, a pretty cute nose, and luscious lips. A smile revealed a dimple in each cheek. Next she inspected her breasts. Yes, they were perky, no doubt about that.At a size C she was glad for her breast size. She loved her breasts and felt they were neither to big or too small. She tweaked a nipple sending a wave of pleasure to her pussy. In the mirror she could see a toned body tanned by the sun. She tried to avoid staying out in the sun for too long but most of the time it couldn't be helped. Quickly she flexed a bicep, giggling. Turning away from the mirror she made her way to the bed. Climbing in bed she decided she wanted the blankets off. She wanted to appreciate the cold air on her body after spending so long in the hot sun. The cold air hardened her nipples and she gave them each a firm tweak, squirming at the pleasure it gave her. How long had it been since she had had anyone? "Too damn long," she replied aloud. That thought made her think of the last woman she had been with. Now that had been fun. The hand that had been caressing her skin found its way down to her "fun zone." The courier bit her lip as she rubbed her clit slowly. She remembered the feeling of the woman's tongue on the Courier's sloppy slit. She was licked from asshole to appetite that night, and a few times! The hand rubbing her clit made its way to her waiting hole. Inserting two fingers she found herself thinking of another encounter, this time with a man. He had been handsome with a full beard and a winning smile. They had met at a bar and had hit it off. She had taken him back to her hotel room where they would fuck a few times. His dick was nothing to scoff at with 7 inches on it. It was thick too. He actually made her come, a thought that drove her closer to the edge. Her pussy was practically an ocean by this point and she felt herself about to reach her peak. A nipple tweak later her pussy exploded in a gush, soaking the side she was laying on. _Oh well_  she thought, breathing heavily. _That's why they make two sides of the bed._  She lay there a moment, trying to calm her heart. She soon realized she was hungry and headed to the kitchen. From the fridge she grabbed a bowl of instant noodles and a Nuka-Cola.She was trying to ration her food just in case so she was basically starving herself. She figured that if she came across a Fancy Lad snack cake later she would treat herself. Ten minutes later she had cleaned up her mess and was headed back to the bedroom. She climbed in bed, the opposite side of course, and pulled the blanket over her. Today had been a good day. Not long after that thought she was fast asleep.


End file.
